Bajo las ramas y las estrellas
by mariaana07
Summary: Años han pasado ya desde aquella calamitosa guerra, que llevó al mundo ninja tanta oscuridad como unión. Sakura, como tantas tardes y noches, descansa su cabeza sobre un tronco en su jardín recordando en una mezcla de felicidad y extraña nostalgia la lenta forma en que todo entre ella y Sasuke se solucionó a través de los años. —Escrito conjuntamente con Katte Turner.


**¡Hola! Este es un fic muy especial y único, porque no lo escribí sólo yo... ¡Lo escribí con Katte Turner! Ella también es escritora sasusaku y una muy buena amiga mía. Pensamos que iba a ser difícil porque es la primera vez que ambas hacemos algo como esto juntas, pero nos organizamos un poco y gualá! El one shot quedó hermoso. Esperamos que les guste. **

**La primera mitad la escribió ella y la segunda yo. Seguro ni siquiera notarán la diferencia.**

**Carolina Cáceres fue la encargada de hacer la portada e hizo un excelente trabajo... ¡Me encantó! De hecho es una bonita escena del fic. Espero que la reconozcan (seguro que lo harán). Tiene mucho talento. **

**Este one shot fue así de organizado porque lo hicimos para presentarlo en un concurso de las "mini olimpiadas" del grupo de facebook **SasuSaku Eternal Love** (el cual administro, por cierto). La idea era hacer varias tareas y una de ellas era un one shot y un dibujo, que están acá. El equipo es de cuatro, la cuarta chica se llama Andrea Alexandra y ella colaboró con otra tarea del concurso :) **

**Nos llamamos "La Alianza Rosa y Azul", y ni idea si vamos a ganar el premio, pero lo importante es que nos divertimos mucho y ha sido una bonita y nueva experiencia para mí y todas :) **

**Espero que les guste, es post-guerra y sigue la linea lógica del manga. ¡Envíennos sus reviews! Y no olviden que los escribimos dos autoras: Katte y yo, así que si quieren decirle algo en los reviews que me envíen, pueden hacerlo :) Ella los leerá y agradecerá! También pueden enviarle un pm, obvio.**

**Besitos y gracias por la atención y el apoyo. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_**"Bajo las ramas y las estrellas", un one shot de Katte Turner y mariaana07.**_

La llegada de la fresca noche, junto a la brillante y redonda luna, siempre hacía que Sakura recordara cosas sobre su pasado. Luego del conflicto que las aldeas vivieron hace años atrás, se había convertido en una rutina inalterable sentarse en su jardín a contemplar el horizonte, siempre bajo la fulgente luz de las estrellas y la atenta mirada de la luna. Y lo hacía porque, por más que pasaran los años, ella seguía recordando episodios de aquella macabra guerra. Contemplar el enorme satélite natural era casi la única cosa en el mundo que la tranquilizaba, le traía paz a su alma y la hacía pensar en que las cosas sucedieron por una razón.

Con el paso del tiempo, sus ojos adoptaron un matiz esmeralda que sólo obtenían aquellos que habían sufrido episodios tristes, episodios que dejarían rastros por siempre en su persona: episodios imborrables. El contorno de sus ojos se había endurecido levemente, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerla ver desafiante; simplemente había madurado. En su piel aún quedaban vestigios de la batalla, cicatrices que solamente podía apreciar al ver toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y algunas traspasaban más allá del mismo; las más dolorosas se clavaban como estacas en su ánima.

Al terminar la guerra todo cambiaría, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Sakura lo sabía, pero no quería admitir que tenía conciencia sobre aquello; prefería seguir creyendo que al vencer a Madara las cosas volverían a tomar su curso anterior. Que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi —e incluso Sai— estarían junto a ella, haciendo misiones de rango D por el resto de la eternidad. Naruto molestando a Sasuke, él no importándole un carajo nada, Kakashi leyendo su novela erótica y Sai fingiendo una sonrisa ante el prospecto.

_Sasuke_.

Era increíble pensar cómo una simple palabra, un simple nombre como ese podía provocarle a la pelirrosa todo tipo de sensaciones. Su mente viajó rápidamente, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, hacia el recuerdo de cómo fue que él regresó a su vida.

_Naruto yacía exhausto en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y con ambas manos en su pecho. Los rayos del sol le llegaban directamente a los ojos, dificultándole la visión, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a divagar sobre toda la gente que habían perdido, el dolor de ver morir a gente querida, una sombra conocida le ayudó a disipar aquellos rayos que le dañaban la vista. Y aquellos pensamientos que solo conseguirían entristecerlo._

_Sasuke se puso de cuclillas frente a él, tan arisco como siempre, y le extendió su magullada mano. El rostro del Uchiha estaba lleno de cortes y sangre, y parecía caminar con muchísima dificultad. El rubio tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones: no era coincidencia que estuviese tirado allí casi sin poder moverse. Naruto tomó su mano con cierto impedimento y ambos se levantaron con pesadez del suelo, tambaleándose en el proceso._

_Sus azules ojos intentaron focalizar de inmediato la figura de su amiga, mas no pudo hallarla por ningún lado. Como si Sasuke le hubiese leído la mente, comentó de forma impersonal:_

—_Está terminando de curar a los heridos._

_Naruto asintió torpemente, todavía algo desorientado por haberse levantado, y esperó a que su amiga regresara. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar exclamar fuertemente; tanto, que a Sasuke le pareció un grito de un niño pequeño al que le regalan un dulce. Pensó que ni los años podrían cambiar ese resquicio de la personalidad de su excéntrico compañero. Y cuando la pelirrosa estuvo parada frente a ellos, con una mueca de cansancio pero que entreveraba felicidad por haber podido salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas —y rehusándose a pensar en todo lo que había perdido— , Naruto pasó ambos brazos por las nucas de sus amigos, atrayéndolos hacia él en una especie de abrazo._

—_¡Naruto! —exclamó Sakura, intentando sonar molesta pero fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento._

—_¡Hemos ganado! ¡Y todo gracias a que somos un gran equipo!_

_El rubio no cabía en sí de felicidad. Habían ocurrido sucesos desafortunados, habían perdido a mucha gente importante, tanto de su aldea como de las otras, pero ahora lo único que importaba es que habían ganado, que habían derrotado al mayor escollo de todos. Ya no habría más mal que erradicar; sólo cultivar la alegría y los buenos momentos. Cuando él los acercó más hacia sí mismo, Sakura y Sasuke rozaron levemente sus cuerpos, pero eso fue suficiente para que todo el organismo de la muchacha recibiera una descarga eléctrica y un estremecimiento que pensó haber olvidado y enterrado en lo profundo de su ser, pero que reflotaron más vívidos que nunca._

_En un impulso impensado, y dominada por una creciente adrenalina, Sakura posó su mano sobre los hombros del pelinegro, sonriendo como lo hacía antaño. Sintió esa extraña calidez en su cuerpo y eso solo hizo que su euforia aumentara aún más. Sasuke no se inmutó pero tampoco hizo el intento de devolverle el abrazo. Esa era su forma de vivir el momento, de aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo y de demostrar, huraño como era usual, la felicidad de sus amigos._

_Luego de aquel emotivo momento grupal, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de hablar con el Uchiha a solas. La Alianza requirió que sus líderes se juntaran inmediatamente para fraguar el futuro del mundo ninja. Luego de la reunión —que duró varias horas—, se decidió que cada grupo de ninjas volvería a sus respectivas aldeas para descansar. Naruto y Gaara lucharon para que los cargos del Uchiha se absolvieran por completo, pero la resolución final quedó postergada para una audiencia que tendría lugar días después del término de la guerra, cuando ya todos estuviesen en condiciones de llegar a una buena conclusión._

_Y ahí se encontraba Sakura, ya en la aldea y en medio de la gente que buscaba casi con desesperación una ración de comida. Ni bien puso un pie en su hogar nativo, todo rastro de Sasuke se esfumó. El ambiente en la aldea era realmente agradable, casi todos estaban felices y comentaban sus grandes proezas en la batalla, pero si Sasuke no estaba junto a ella, acompañándola en silencio, podía decir —casi con egoísmo— que nada de eso valía la pena. Porque sin Sasuke se sentía vacía, seca, como una planta que ha perdido toda el agua necesaria para poder subsistir. Él la había marcado para siempre, y ahora que había vuelto a la aldea —aunque fuese por unos días—, ella necesitaba estar con él, hablarle, entender por qué había actuado como actuó. Sakura necesitaba respuestas, y ya no iba a esperar más para tenerlas; iba a buscarlas ella misma. Así que tomó un bol con comida y recorrió gran parte de la aldea buscando al pelinegro. La ojijade pensó que Sasuke estaría en cualquier lugar con luz tenue y con escasa gente, y su lógica se cumplió cabalmente al encontrarlo minutos después apoyado en un árbol y mirando hacia el estrellado cielo, completamente solo._

—_Sasuke-kun —susurró frente a él, con una fina sonrisa grabada en sus labios._

—_Sakura._

_Lo primero que notó fue que el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha no la miraba directo a los ojos. Intentó hacer contacto visual, pero Sasuke fue más astuto._

—_¿Qué quieres? —preguntó en forma áspera y seca._

_Sakura sonrió ante la hostilidad de su compañero de equipo._

—_He venido para traerte algo de comida, ¡debes estar hambriento! —exclamó grácilmente, intentando verse lo más distendida posible._

—_No tengo hambre —masculló con la misma indiferencia._

—_Sasuke-kun, por favor… —dijo con sus párpados caídos, aunque sin desdibujar su sonrisa._

_El aludido no pasó por alto ese detalle. La verdad es que nunca lo hacía. Siempre se había percatado de que sus palabras herían a la pelirrosa en formas que él jamás se hubiese imaginado. Cada vez que hablaba de manera dura y cortante ella bajaba sus párpados, sus ojos se opacaban, arrugaba su nariz y sus manos tiritaban levemente, casi de forma imperceptible. Si antes se sentía culpable por hacerle eso, ahora su culpa aumentaba en forma exponencial. No podía entender cómo, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, ella seguía buscándolo y tratándolo de manera afable. La culpa que sentía por haber intentado matarla lo ofuscaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad._

_Sakura le extendió el bol con comida y Sasuke lo aceptó esta vez, sin reticencias, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez. El rostro de la ojijade volvió a iluminarse y el pelinegro sintió una presión en su pecho, una que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo. Una que tenía que ver exclusivamente con Sakura Haruno._

—_Gracias —suspiró ella, y Sasuke la sintió casi aliviada—. Por cierto, ¿necesitas que te cure algo? Debes estar todo magullado después de tremenda batalla._

_Y ahí estaba otra vez la Sakura antigua, aquella que se preocupaba por todos menos por ella misma. Se imaginaba que ella quizás ni siquiera había descansado o comido algo, pero era más importante atender a los demás más que a su persona._

—_Sakura, estoy bien —dijo, deteniéndola antes de que ella pudiese acercarse más y realizara su ninjustu médico._

—_¡Por supuesto que no estás bien! Déjame hacerlo Sasuke, es mi trabajo…_

—_No —fue la respuesta final del azabache. Sus ojos la miraron con resolución y ella se decidió a callar._

_Sasuke no se sentía merecedor de tanto afecto, de tanto cariño por parte de algunos miembros de la aldea, en especial de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas de pelear con ellos. Había llegado el momento de hablar, de aclarar momentos de su vida que no lo dejaban tranquilo cada vez que pensaba en ellos._

—_Sakura —comenzó, hablando con resolución—, necesito hablarte sobre esa vez que yo casi…_

_La susodicha se adelantó a los hechos y habló para no dejarlo continuar._

—_¡No has comido nada, Sasuke-kun! Necesitas comer para reponerte, necesitas descansar. Termina luego para que vayas a dormir, te he preparado una tienda muy…_

—_Sakura, deja de ser tan molesta y escúchame de una buena vez —le espetó, ya algo cansado por la actitud de su compañera._

—_No quiero escucharte —confesó ella, negando con la cabeza—. No necesito saber por qué lo hiciste._

—_Pero yo sí necesito decírtelo —continuó—. Estaba consumido por el odio, y no veía absolutamente nada con claridad, en lo único que pensaba era en matar a quien se me cruzase por mi camino. Yo…_

_En ese momento, Sasuke soltó todo lo que tenía que decir sobre Akatsuki, sobre lo de destruir la aldea, sobre Itachi, y sobre todo lo que Sakura quisiese saber para poder entender. Muy a su estilo —a tirabuzón—, pero lo dijo._

_Sakura escuchó atentamente, y en varios momentos le ayudó a continuar en partes en las que él se quedó callado un buen rato. Era evidente para la ojijade que el tema era delicado, pero creía tener el tacto suficiente para tratar algo como aquello._

—_O sea que Itachi siempre fue… —dijo cuando él terminó, pero no se atrevió a continuar. Sus manos cubrían gran parte de su cara, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de soltar finas lágrimas por la noticia tan impactante que acababa de escuchar._

_Sasuke se fijó en el cambio de sus facciones con el tiempo. El contorno de sus llorosos ojos, su cabello, su voz más grave, la maduración de su cuerpo… Atrás había quedado la niña que se preocupaba de cosas banales de la vida, la Sakura que estaba contemplando era una totalmente consciente de las vicisitudes de la vida, una que daría lo que fuera por sus seres queridos._

_Sakura se aclaró pobremente la garganta antes de hablar._

—_Sasuke-kun, yo… de verdad lo siento mucho —se aproximó hacia él, acercando lentamente su mano temblorosa hacia su rostro—. Debiste haber sufrido mucho con todo esto. Yo de verdad quisiera disculparme por todo lo que la aldea te ha provocado… —quería consolarlo, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que ya no iba a sufrir más, que la guerra y todo había acabado. Quería sentir su rostro en sus manos, pero algo que escapaba de su control la hizo frenar._

—_Detente._

—_Tu hermano nunca debió sacrificarse por nosotros… de verdad lo sient…_

—_¡Ya basta! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te he causado tanto daño y tú me vienes a pedir perdón de parte de la aldea, no jodas Sakura._

_Sakura dejó de hablar y se quedó estática frente a él, con la mano extendida frente a su rostro. Sasuke tampoco hizo ningún amago de alejarse, pero tampoco de acercarse a ella. Simplemente quedaron contemplándose uno al otro por un tiempo que pareció demasiado largo. Y lo único que venía a la mente del azabache era aquella vez en que intentó matarla. Si iba a empezar una nueva vida en la aldea junto a sus amigos, no podría estar tranquilo sin antes pedirle disculpas a la pelirrosa. Pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando recordaba su cara de tristeza, que casi se sentía inmerecedor de su compañía._

_Y Sakura, por su parte, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora estando tan cerca de su amado. No podía, por más que quisiera, por más que lo intentara, controlar lo que su cuerpo sentía. Y es que deseaba tanto estar cerca de Sasuke que le dolía. Nunca había amado a otra persona que no fuese él, y sabía que era prácticamente imposible intentar lo contrario._

_La enorme tensión que había en el ambiente se esfumó cuando Sakura tomó la resolución de acercarse lentamente hacia él, otra vez. Su mano por fin rozó su rostro y ambos sintieron sus cuerpos estremecer. Sasuke nunca había sentido nada más cálido y suave en su vida, y algo que creyó dormido despertó dentro de él. Como si hubiese nacido para ese momento, acortó toda la distancia que había entre ellos y la envolvió en sus brazos, juntando sus frentes en un tierno abrazo. Sakura posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, obnubilada por la cantidad de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando verde con azabache se cruzaron por última vez, ambos supieron exactamente lo que tenían que hacer._

_Sasuke se aventó sobre sus labios, saboreándolos con premura, como si todo lo que le hubiese ocurrido en la vida lo hubiese guiado hasta ese momento. Se maravilló con las curvas de la pelirrosa, curvas que antaño había despreciado pero que ahora deseaba con pasión. Sakura sintió sus manos temblar cuando se colgó del cuello de Sasuke y sintió las suaves hebras de su cabello entre sus dedos. Si les hubieran preguntado a ambos, ese momento era lo mejor que habían vivido, por lejos lo mejor. Y es que nada se comparaba a besar a quien tanto habías deseado por años con tanto ahínco y casi desesperación. Porque los dos querían vivir ese momento como si fuese el último de toda su existencia._

_Cuando el oxígeno escaseaba y sus lenguas ya no podían bailar más dentro de sus bocas, Sasuke se separó gradualmente y volvió a contemplar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que ahora brillaban con luz propia._

—_Sasuke-kun —susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro, memorizando cada rincón y cada facción que veía en él—, me gustaría congelar este momento y quedarme aquí, contigo, para siempre._

_Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello rosado._

—_No tienes que hacerlo. Te daré miles de momentos más como este._

_Y los únicos testigos de aquella unión secreta, importante y única fueron la luna y las estrellas. Las únicas que vieron cómo Sakura se armaba de valor para expresar lo que sentía, y cómo Sasuke dejaba atrás su orgullo y su testarudez para hacer realmente lo que quería hacer._

_Vivir el presente era realmente todo lo que querían en esos momentos. El futuro era incierto y el pasado un calvario que preferían dejar atrás, recordando sólo lo bueno, tomando lo malo para aprender. No sólo ellos… toda la aldea. Pero lamentablemente ciertos pecados no quedan en el olvido tan rápido. _

_Sasuke tuvo épocas muy oscuras, en las que intentó matar a algunos kages e incluso los enfrentó en el medio de una reunión, asesinando luego a Danzou, que más allá de su corrupción era un ser humano y merecía un juicio, no venganza a mano propia. Sasuke había matado a un hokage sustituto y ello no era algo simple de olvidar, no para las autoridades de Konoha, para los viejos del consejo, ni para los demás kages. Más allá de la injusticia que ello implicaba, Sasuke debía pagar por lo que había hecho. No sólo asesinó a Danzou, también a muchos otros en el camino y de una manera cruel e inhumana. Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales en esos momentos, pero a nadie le importaba. _

"_El fin no justifica los medios", dijo uno de los consejeros del hokage cuando fue la audiencia abierta unos días después, que de "abierta" no tenía mucho porque sólo unos pocos estaban presentes. La habitación estaba cerrada pero mucha gente esperaba afuera, y Sasuke aguardaba callado su destino, sentado en un banco del rincón oscuro del lugar._

_Definitivamente ese grupo de ancianos se mostraba inflexible a perdonar cada uno de los errores del Uchiha. Eran muy ortodoxos, quizás demasiado. Y su memoria parecía ser demasiado frágil también, al olvidar que mucho de lo que había pasado en aquellas reuniones secretas con Itachi previas a la matanza Uchiha fue con su consentimiento y absoluto conocimiento de los hechos. _

_Por supuesto, Naruto tomó parte de esto y no se las dejó pasar tan fácilmente… ni Tsunade, ni tampoco muchos Kages que se habían sentido conmovidos por la convicción del rubio durante la guerra o la audiencia misma. Todos los presentes, menos los consejeros que se hallaban a salvo en un castillo, habían sido fieles testigos del actuar de Sasuke en la guerra. Tuvo ciertos comportamientos individualistas al principio, pero luego retomó el compañerismo y la fraternidad que caracterizaba a toda la Alianza en general._

—_Aquello no lo exime de sus crímenes. No podemos purgar una muerte con un cambio injustificado e irrazonable posterior, no importa cuánto patriotismo haya demostrado. Quien comete un crimen debe pagar. Sasuke se unió a akatsuki, fue aliado de los enemigos más grandes que ha tenido la historia shinobi, asesinó a un hokage elegido legalmente y también mató a otros hombres, sin contar los destrozos que hizo en el camino ni los enfrentamientos que tuvo con muchos políticos importantes —respondió ante el discurso de Naruto uno de los ancianos. _

—_¿Y cuantos años les daremos a ustedes por lo que hicieron? —lo increpó repentinamente el cuarto raikage con una sonrisa filosa en la boca. Los tres viejos exclamaron del asombro, y los demás sólo miraron en silencio._

—_¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —chilló la única mujer del consejo, poniéndose de pie a duras penas. _

_El raikage volvió a sonreír, y varios lo acompañaron en el gesto de victoria. Les habían dado en un lugar doloroso y lo sabían._

—_¿Acaso me equivoco, o ustedes no deberían ser acusados de asesinato también? —volvió a preguntar el hombre, provocando que Sasuke por primera vez en toda la audiencia levantara la mirada del suelo. Cruzó sus pupilas negras con cada anciano y pudo observar el sudor caerles del cuello._

—_Tomamos una medida desesperada, el momento lo ameritaba, el hokage también estuvo de acuerdo —respondió apresuradamente la mujer, volviéndose a sentar y tomando un poco de agua nerviosa. _

—_Ustedes son culpables de no haber investigado lo suficiente. Murieron decenas de niños inocentes, ancianos, gente que no sabía nada. Tomaron una decisión arbitraria y desesperada para salir rápido del problema, dejándose influir por un hombre corrupto llamado Danzou. El hokage simplemente se encontró entre la espada y la pared por culpa de ustedes. Manipularon la mente inocente y justiciera de un niño llamado Itachi para que hiciera todo lo que hizo, y luego Sasuke siguió a su hermano creyéndolo un asesino y dejó la aldea con un enemigo de clase S, sólo para buscar poder y matar al supuesto asesino de su familia. ¿Así que de qué vamos a culpar a este muchacho? ¿De haber desertado para matar a su hermano? ¿De haberse unido a akatsuki cuando se enteró que mató a un inocente? Éste crío ya ha tenido demasiado sufrimiento en su vida como para condenarlo más. Déjenlo en paz y vayan a su palacio de nuevo, panda de viejos ineptos. _

_El raikage terminó su discurso en un suspiro, serio. Todos miraban la situación en una mezcla de sorpresa y sonrisas por las caras de incredulidad de los tres viejos. Naruto estaba extasiado de felicidad ante la firmeza de ese hombre, y Sasuke miraba con seriedad todo lo que ocurría. _

—_Creo que ya está decidido, ¿no creen? La mayoría en esta habitación está a favor de la absolución absoluta del Uchiha —sentenció Tsunade, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos mientras apoyaba su puño cerrado sobre la mesa. El raikage le había dado el valor de enfrentar a esos tres vejestorios que ella sola jamás había podido. _

_Tsunade señaló a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en un extremo de la habitación con la obligación de quedarse callado toda la audiencia._

—_¿Hay algo que quisieras decir, niño? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. _

_Todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente, y por primera vez en el día vieron cómo una mueca sonriente se dibujaba en su rostro y suspiraba con cierta arrogancia. El muchacho se puso de pie, ignorando que los guardias se alborotaron un poco por ello. Los ignorantes no tenían idea de que él podría haber destruido aquella estúpida habitación en menos de un minuto de quererlo. Los sabios lo sabían y por eso ni siquiera se molestaron en esposarlo. Si Sasuke estaba ahí era porque quería, no porque lo obligaban._

—_Me quedaré en Konoha de nuevo —sentenció en una sola oración. Sólo se oían las respiraciones de los presentes. Naruto esbozó una enorme y brillante sonrisa, Kakashi suspiró cerrando los ojos y los demás estaban mirando complacidos con su actitud pacífica, pero sorprendidos de su convicción de sedentarismo. Así que no faltó que uno de ellos hiciera la gran pregunta:_

—_¿Cuánto tiempo? _

_Sasuke miró entre la multitud por un instante, recordando sus viajes por el mundo buscando enemigos, sus noches durmiendo en el césped. Había algo en todo ello que le encantaba… la mayor parte de su vida la pasó en movimiento, fuera de la aldea. Estaba acostumbrado a respirar aires distintos cada día. Sin embargo, había algo en esa aldea por lo cual valía la pena quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para volver a sentirse un sedentario, y no era el puesto de hokage —al cual desistió luego de la guerra, entendiendo que siempre perteneció a Naruto—. _

_La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y había mucha gente asomándose, pero entre ellos sólo divisó los ojos verdes de una chica que acababa de llegar del hospital para ver cómo iba todo, y se había abierto paso entre los curiosos usando su fuerza bruta. Tenía cara de nervios y el sudor le caía por el cuello, pero los ojos negros de él en la lejanía la tranquilizaron un poco. Había alcanzado a escuchar que él dijo que se quedaría de nuevo, y luego la pregunta que le hicieron. No podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo de la imprevisibilidad del Uchiha, pero —nuevamente— algo en sus ojos le paralizó el corazón un instante. La miró tan fijamente que parecía que lo único que los separaba era la distancia, porque no vio a nadie más ahí que a él. _

—_Indefinidamente —respondió finalmente el muchacho en una palabra seca pero fuerte, alzando la voz. _

_Todos se miraron serios por un instante y luego comenzaron a reír. Sakura sintió que el corazón le volvió a latir y se adentró a la audiencia cuando escuchó el golpecito de un martillo sobre una mesa y las palabras "damos por terminada la audiencia de Sasuke Uchiha con su completa absolución". _

_Pasó por entre toda la gente sonriendo y lagrimeando en el camino, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con un esfuerzo torpe y una sonrisa de felicidad inigualable. Llegó hasta él, que la esperaba de pie, y se prendió de su cuello con una fuerza que nunca antes había demostrado de niña. Ella se caracterizaba por ser frágil y tierna para él, pero esa vez era distinto. La fuerza le provocó un acercamiento más íntimo y le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo la cara en su cabello rosado, sin pensar ni por un segundo que todos los estaban mirando… En especial Naruto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por ambos y lo que veía que se formaba. _

—_¿Quieres ir a comer ramen, Naruto-kun? —le preguntó Hinata repentinamente, tocándole el hombro y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Asintió sin pensarlo, caminando a su lado relajado. Kakashi lo siguió, y luego todo el resto hasta que los últimos en salir fueron Sasuke y Sakura. _

_Quizás las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pero demonios… cómo lo intentarían._

_Definitivamente tuvieron un largo periodo de paz y descanso todos los ninjas, hasta que las misiones comenzaron a regularizarse y el equipo siete volvió a ser enviado a hacer distintos encargos de clase A. No, ya no eran niños. Pero estaban mucho más unidos que antes. Sin embargo, con el tiempo dejaron de salir todos juntos. _

_Tsunade dejó su cargo como hokage unos años más tarde, y Naruto tomó su lugar mientras ella se dedicaba a —finalmente— envejecer como era debido en un lugar del bosque, tranquila. Kakashi se terminó convirtiendo en el consejero más importante de Naruto junto con Shikamaru, y al mismo tiempo entrenaba a unos niños que conformaban su nuevo equipo siete. Fue a él a quien le ofrecieron primero el puesto de hokage, pero esas cosas no eran lo suyo. Quería estar tranquilo, ese tipo de responsabilidades calzaban mejor en Naruto, a pesar de su juventud. Como todos rezongaron de la inexperiencia y torpeza del Uzumaki en el puesto, Kakashi se ofreció, casi inmediatamente luego de que lo colocaran de hokage, a ser su consejero principal. _

_Sasuke era enviado a constantes misiones de alto rango, erradicando pequeñas rebeliones en el exterior o reimponiendo el orden de algunas aldeas con desordenes internos. Sakura no salía tanto, sin Tsunade cerca tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo médico de la aldea a sus órdenes. Sin embargo amaba irse de misiones con Sasuke de vez en cuando. _

_Ellos no se veían mucho, pero atesoraban cada momento juntos. Los primeros años fueron los más difíciles, donde tuvieron que recordar —o más bien Sasuke tuvo que recordar— a expresarse en equipo, a hablar de sus sentimientos, a emocionarse, a amar. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad, ni siquiera Taka había sacado de él un lado sensible esos años. Sakura se la devolvió pacientemente, porque ella no iba a rendirse con él. Lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, y lo amaba tal y como era. Él podría no haber cambiado ni un poco, y ella lo seguiría amando. _

_Por eso fue constante, persistente, demostrándole con madurez el cariño tierno que le seguía guardando desde niña, y con el tiempo Sasuke comenzó a ceder cada vez más hasta convertirse en alguien capaz de responderle cada afecto, de tratarla con cariño, sentirla. No hubiese habido otra mujer en el mundo capaz, además de su fallecida madre, de ablandarlo de esa manera. Él lucía rudo cuando estaba con los demás; serio y firme. Pero en presencia de ella todo cambiaba. El peligro más tonto podría haberlo puesto histérico si se trataba de ella. No le decía nada, pero Sakura se daba cuenta de que él siempre pedía que lo enviaran con ella a cualquier misión que tuviese que hacer lejos de la aldea, incluso si era sólo de médicos que no implicaba peligro alguno._

_Si algo le llegaba a pasar a ella, no sabría qué hacer. La pasión con la que la amaba de niño se había intensificado ahora que ya nada lo retenía: Venganza, envidia, sed de poder. Todo eso se había acabado._

_Recién ahora podía concentrarse en el hoy y ahora, en ella. En todo ella. No iba a dejar que algo tan precioso que se había dado el lujo de rechazar en el pasado, y casi matar, se le escapara con facilidad. Oh, no. _

_Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, como siempre. Ya no había muchas chicas detrás de él como antes, porque la mayoría de la aldea le tuvo miedo hasta varios años después de ocurrida la guerra (creían que en cualquier momento iba a volver a perder la cabeza). Muchos decían que no era de confiar, y por supuesto, no faltaron las miradas acusadoras ni los rumores estúpidos sobre cosas que nunca sucedieron, y que supuestamente él había hecho fuera de la aldea con Orochimaru o akatsuki._

_Él los ignoraba, cerrando los puños y yéndose a otro lado. Sakura no hacía lo mismo: Los enfrentaba. Lo hizo una y otra vez, diciéndoles en la cara que él ya no era así y que realmente, tan injustificado por todo lo que pasó, no estaba. Que de no ser por él la guerra se habría perdido, y muchas cosas más. Todos admiraban a Sakura en la aldea, ella era la discípula y gran sucesora de la hokage, así que su valentía contra los chismosos le ganó puntos de confianza a Sasuke. El resto fue pasando solo con el tiempo, hasta llegar a un punto en que solamente se preocupaban el uno por el otro, sin pensar en nada más que misiones, trabajo, un hogar juntos… y todo lo que ello conllevaba._

Finalmente ellos iban a ser felices, y cada recuerdo pasó por la cabeza de Sakura como un refusilo mientras estaba sentada bajo la copa de aquel árbol en su casa. En medio de las divagaciones emocionales, su mente se apagó y se quedó profundamente dormida con una sonrisa.

—Sakura, ¿estás aquí de nuevo…? —preguntaba una voz más madura que antes, saliendo por el portón de la cocina al patio, buscándola con la mirada. Él estaba vestido de anbu, acababa de regresar de una misión en medio de la nada y estaba exhausto, pero no verla ni bien llegaba a casa era algo que lo desorbitaba. Hasta no encontrarla, no descansaba.

No era la primera vez que la muchacha se quedaba dormida ahí afuera. Curiosamente, siempre ocurría cuando él no estaba en casa y llegaba justo a tiempo para despertarla. Era algo instintivo, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Ella parecía presentir que él iba a regresar ese día, y por eso se quedaba dormida ahí. Ya se había vuelto un ritual.

Sasuke sonrió cuando la divisó a lo lejos, descansando la cabeza sobre aquel duro tronco como si fuera la almohada más dulce. Se acercó a ella lentamente entre los cantos de los grillos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llegó a ella iba a hacer lo de siempre y despertarla de suaves golpecitos en el hombro… pero esa vez tenía una sonrisa tan placida y hermosa que simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó mirando su piel resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna, ella era tan hermosa. Estaba limpia, peinada de una manera impecable, con un vestido rojo que le quedaba demasiado lindo.

Suspiró por la nariz, cerrando los ojos un momento. Luego deslizó sus manos por su espalda y la cargó lentamente hasta la casa, llevándola con el cuidado más delicado. Ella era tan liviana como una pluma, no había crecido más desde los 15. Él sin embargo sí, haciéndose también bastante más corpulento y adulto.

La dejó sobre la cama con lentitud, pero ella al sentir la suavidad de las sabanas comenzó a reaccionar y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mirándolo. Él estaba de rodillas frente a ella, solamente observando con los codos sobre el colchón.

—Regresaste… —le susurró ella con la voz un poco reseca por la siesta. Él asintió.

—Te quedaste dormida de nuevo en el patio, debes dejar de hacerlo —le contestó él, poniéndose de pie tras darle un pequeño y delicado beso en la frente.

Él caminó hasta el baño en suite que tenían junto a la cama, dejando la puerta abierta y lavándose la cara un poco.

—Sé que siempre lo hago, pero últimamente me estoy sintiendo más cansada de lo común —le comentó ella sin ponerse de pie, mirando al techo.

—Debes estar trabajando demasiado. Ya te dije que no es necesario —le dijo él desde el baño, orinando ahora.

—Me gusta trabajar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó él con paciencia. Estaba acostumbrado a otra visión de la familia en su casa de niño, con su mamá trabajando de simple ama de casa y su papá haciéndolo todo. Pero Sakura no era así, y él lo sabía bien. De hecho fue él quien la impulsó a mejorar muchas veces, o quien se sentía orgulloso de verla tan fuerte ahora… pero simplemente tenía una estructura incorporada en su cabeza, destruida con los años por ella misma. Y él simplemente lo aceptó, porque la amaba demasiado como para coartarla (o intentar hacerlo).

—Pero no es por eso que me siento cansada —volvió a decir, sentándose sobre la cama. Su voz lucía un poco extraña, Sasuke la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Entonces por qué es? —preguntó confundido, sacándose la ropa sucia para entrar a la ducha de una vez. Ella no contestaba.— ¿Sakura? —volvió a preguntar, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—Cuando estaba ahí afuera me puse a recordar todo lo que tuvimos que pasar desde que terminó la guerra… ¿lo recuerdas? —le preguntó ella repentinamente.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, no pasó hace tanto —respondió él desde el baño, todavía sacándose la ropa.

—Fue muy… duro… llegar a donde estamos. Es decir, pasamos por muchas cosas… sufrimos demasiado, pero finalmente lo logramos… ¿no?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿a dónde quería llegar ella? Su voz se oía seria, dudosa. Eso ya se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño, así que en su ropa interior salió del baño y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mirándola de pie desde ahí a la cama, donde estaba sentada ella.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? Suenas demasiado extraña.

Sakura tragó saliva, corrió la cara. Era el momento. No podía seguir aplazándolo. El corazón le latía muy rápido, no se sentía tan nerviosa desde que perdió la virginidad con él y tuvo que desnudarse por completo frente a su cara. ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?

—Estoy embarazada.

El shock de la cara de Sasuke no podría haberse descrito con palabras. Sus pupilas se hicieron dos puntitos en medio de lo blanco, mirándola totalmente absorto. Entreabrió un poco sus labios y no se movió por unos cuantos segundos. ¿Acaso no usaban protección?

—Sé lo que piensas, sé que no es el momento porque apenas empezamos a vivir juntos, yo trabajo y tú también… pero ningún anticonceptivo del mundo es totalmente efectivo, Sasuke-kun… lo siento… —susurró, corriendo la cara ante su reacción. Ella creía que él estaba enojado, pero luego una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios y el brillo más luminoso le cubrió los ojos. Se acercó a ella con emoción, feliz, sin poder describir lo que sentía. Quizás miedo, incertidumbre… pero por sobre todas las cosas felicidad.

La abrazó, la apretó contra él, y luego la besó largamente.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme perdón por esto? —le preguntó, en una tonalidad encantadora de voz— Acabas de hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. La más feliz.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió con amor y lo abrazó entre lágrimas.

—Supongo que este niño realmente quería nacer… —le susurró, recordando las pastillas que ella tomaba y los preservativos de él. Ni siquiera habían hablado de eso todavía.

Sin dudas no iba a ser fácil ser padres por primera vez, y probablemente Sasuke se volvería un pesado de primera con sobre-protegerla los nueve meses (y pobre criatura si llegaba a ser niña, sufriría el mismo destino de su madre) pero nada de eso importaba. Sakura no pensaba en nada. Sasuke no pensaba en nada.

Sólo ellos existían. Ellos eran el hogar el uno del otro, y finalmente estaban donde debían estar.

_En casa._


End file.
